Boku wa Maji LOVE 1000
by OHAYAHHO
Summary: What will happened if we mix these DIVA s with these students? Could it turns into a chaos? Who knew? I don't 8'D /FIRST FF/


Title: Boku wa Maji LOVE 1000%!  
Trans: My Serious Love 1000%!  
Rating: T - 13  
From: Uta no Prince-sama and Vocaloid  
Inspired by: Saotome Gakuen Gassho-bu Shoka (I had no idea why...)

A/N: Hi! I'm Nico, I'm new at here, and well, this is my first FF ^^  
I've been wktk-ing to post this (trashy) FF~  
I'm sorry if my FF is very bad ;;  
I have a poor English grammar...  
So, forgive me -bow-  
Oh yeah, also sorry for the lack of storylines ;;  
AGAIN, sorry if you hate the characters attitude... -sobs-  
Bear my stupidity... orz *tearsofmagenta

Enjoy~

UtaPri © UtaPri Project  
vocaloid © YAMAHA  
Story © Nicolai / OHAYAHHO

* * *

Boku wa Maji LOVE 1000%! - STAGE 1!

KAITO POV

It was a warm, nice quiet evening that day. Birds flying freely, the trees gone bald. Oh, I forgot, tomorrow the winter shall start, I wonder what song will Meiko-nee give us for this winter. Hm... could it be a song about ice cream? Nah, that would be very impossible~

I was staring at the window, looking outside for about an hour now. I haven't see anything interesting lately... That was well, unusual... I wonder why...

Outside I see Miku, a teenage girl that is younger than me (well of course!) And the Kagamine Twins, playing at our garden happily, finally something interesting to watch, eh wait! I'm not a pedophile! I just well, you know love them like my own siblings! I smiled warmly while watching them playing outside. Suddenly, a middle-aged woman called them, huh? That's Meiko-nee! Why did she came here! An early song? Geez! I'm excited!

I immediately run down to our garden to greet Meiko-nee, "Good evening, Meiko-nee. What brings you here?" I said with a smile. She just nodded and gave me her straight face. That was strange, what is she trying to say? "Is something bothering you, Meiko-nee?" I look straight into her eyes, Miku tug my jacket and whisper something to me,

"Just call the other, we'll meet you at the living room, please hurry, Meiko-nee said that this is important!" I nooded then leave to find the other.

When I walk trough the living room everyone already gathered. That was really awkward. I rub my forehead and sit next to Gakupo,

"What's wrong? Being chased by a ghost?" Teased him while chuckling a little. Gumi slaps Gakupo's head with a magazine that she was holding, "stop teasing him, Onii-san!" Gumi pouted.

I'm jealous of Gakupo and who has a sister. Their OWN sister. I sighed. Meiko-nee came in. Luka greeted while walk to her, she hold her briefcase. That thing looks heavy though.

"Alright, listen up. The company reported to me that your song gone bad to worse! Could you explain this!" Meiko-nee slammed sheets of papers. The twins trembled. Gakupo took the papers and read them.

"It wasn't their fault okay!" Gakupo stood up and point at me, Miku, and the twins. "They just... Messed out the song... A little." Gakupo continued. He slightly look at us and sighed.

"A little!" Meiko-nee almost hit Gakupo's face but he took a deep breath and explain everything, "well, not ALL of you." Meiko-nee rolled his eyes. Gakupo hissed, "I'm sorry but I have to do this..."

"Do what?" Everyone looks at me, "I meant, do you want to fired four of us?" I chuckled, "this team will be incomplete without the four of us!" I continued. Meiko-nee slaps my cheek, I rub them and pouted.

"I will NOT fired you guys, BUT I'm gonna put you guys into a music school, I don't really know about that school, but that school seems pretty famous." Meiko-nee gave me a brochure. It looks... Pretty fancy? I stood up and nodded, "you guys gonna leave tomorrow."

"T-tomorrow!" Miku nearly shouted, "b-but tomorrow is the first day of winter! We should have fun!" Rin added.

"The placement test gonna be at tomorrow, so, get some rest and were leaving at 7 o'clock. No need to study, since I know that you guys good at music stuff." Meiko-nee ignore them. For no reason I felt that, this year are gonna be a long year ahead of me.

I walked to my room, feeling a little bit guilty since I couldn't teach the twins and Miku how to sing THAT song. I sighed. I'm older than them but I couldn't teach them how to sing. That's it, this year- well, next year resolution is gonna be about those three!

I hear a knocking on my door, so I decided to check it out. I opened my door and see those three. Great. Now they're begging me to ask Meiko-nee if she could cancel her stupid idea. I just facepalmed.

"B-but Kaito-nii! W-what if everyone hates us or maybe- starts a bad rumor about us!" Rin whined, "well, Rin DO get a point there." Added Len, "were a star! Not a-" "we USED to be a star." I butted. Everyone fell into silence.

"Well fine." Miku broke the silence. Me and the twins looked at Miku, "but, if there's something happens to us, its Kaito-nii's fault." The twins nodded and facing me. "Fine. Now get some rest." The twins and Miku leave. I closed my door then walk to my desk, "I'm worried about them..." I chuckled.

While holding the framed picture of us. I smiled. Trying to remember the day when we all first met, "I thought it was a nightmare to meet you all... But I was wrong." I whisper softly and hug the framed picture. Some drops of tears fell from my eyes. Its been a long time since I've remembering the past. It was wonderful.

o(´・ω・｀)o

I was sleeping soundly, when a loud scream wakes me up. Meiko-nee. Of course. I didn't realized that I was sleeping with the framed picture. I smiled slightly.

"Kaito-nii, are you up? Meiko-nee gonna kill us if were late." Len said while knocking on my door, "We'll meet you at the dining room." Len's footsteps fades away.

I immediately ran to my bathroom and get dressed. After that, I took my bags that I prepared just in case something happens and ran down to the dining room. At there, I was shocked a little. I didn't know that P-san will be here! My heartbeat beating faster than before. I was really scared if P-san gonna be mad at us. I tried to relax and sit on my chair.

"Well Kaito, I think you're a little bit late. Again." P-san said. I just nodded, "He always late." Meiko added. I hissed. "Anyway, Meiko will take you to Saotome Gakuen. And for the rest of you. I have a new song for you guys to sing." I act like I don't care, but I'm really jealous with the other who can sing P-san's new song. I carry my bags and walk out from our house.

Silence fall as our trip to Saotome Gakuen. No one was brave enough to cut the silences. Except Meiko-nee of course, who has been singing some random song from our house to Saotome Gakuen.

When we arrived, I was amazed. Its beyond my imagination. The school just, wonderful! No! Spectacular! Wait, no its- unbelievable! My jaw almost drooped. The twins and Miku just facepalmed seing me act such a thing. "Well, good luck on you're studies. You're gonna need it." Meiko-nee leave. "I swear if I hear she speaks again, I'm gonna rip her mouth off!" I mumbled. "That was rude, Kaito-nii..." Miku butted. The twins just nodded. I sighed.

"That teal haired girl was right. That was very rude for a gentleman like you." A red-haired boy suddenly tap my shoulder.

"Who are you?" I ask, "I even never meet you." I continued with a sarcastic tone.

"Ittoki Otoya, but you can call me Otoya~ nice to meet you, I'm also a freshman!" The red-haired boy smiled offering his hand. I shook his hand, "Kaito. Kaito Shion."

"And who are you guys?" The red-haired boy, who I think still as a stranger ask to the three, "Hatsune Miku, call me Miku!" Miku smiled, "Were Kagamine Twins!" The Twins said in union, "I'm Rin!" Rin said cheerfully, "and I'm Len!" Len added. "Nice too meet you all, we should get going. The test is going to start soon, c'mon!" Otoya chuckled. We followed him to our test room.

But still. I'm curious about him... I'm not a person that could trust someone THAT easily... Or maybe... I'm just being overprotective? However... I should concentrate now, doing this stupid test. Sigh. What did I get myself into? ...

o(´・ω・｀)o

Its been a season with doing nothing at our house. Me and the three almost die of boredom. Well, yeah since were not a DIVA anymore... Beside, this year's weather kills me. I got cold twice this year. That is sooooo rare too happen! Maybe because I haven't done anything...

Its decided. Today, I'm gonna go out with the three. To the carnival maybe... I ask the three and they're really excited, I told them to get ready and they rushed up to their room. I laugh slightly. They're really cute when they act like that. Immature.

Its been a hour since I've been waiting for them. When they finished getting ready, were off to the carnival. The weather wasn't that cold this night. Lucky.

The three play the rides happily, I only could watch them playing. Eh? N-no, its just that- i-i'm a little bit scare of rides like roller coaster and stuff... When I want to grab some food I bump into someone.

"I-i'm sorry!" The pink-reddish-haired girl immediately bowed to me, "please, don't be so polite..." I say with a soft tone and smiled. She straightened her back and look straight into my eyes, "thank you" she bowed for the last time. I SWORE I have met her! ... Somewhere...

The three pokes my back, they really surprised me! "Kaito-nii, what is it?" Rin asked, "Ooooh! Could it be that Kaito-nii is in love with that senpai?" Len added while smirking. I hit his head hard enough, "let's just go home, its getting late..." The three nodded. "I DID saw her... But when...?" I mumbled. "What is it Kaito-nii?" Miku ask worries, "I sense love~~~" The Twins said in union. I only remain silence...

* * *

(｀•̀ω•́)っ ´; ω ;｀ ｃ(•̀ω•́´)  
STAGE 1 END!

A/N: Worse isn't? ;;  
I'm scared if I couldn't continue, so please, RnR, give me some awesome idea!  
I'm also scared if people not gonna read my (trashy) FF since this is crossover... -sobs-

Thanks for reading! See you at STAGE 2! （ゝω・）


End file.
